I Don't wanna Miss A thing
by Camila Rousseau
Summary: Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar, Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme, Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega. Baseada na musica do AeroSmith. NÃO É UMA SONGFIC. HPxDM flufy CUIDADO SLASH


Nome: I Don´t wanna miss a thing

Shipper: DMxHP?

Aviso: é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! Ah, e pra quem é chegada(o) num lemom, me desculpe, mais isso fica pra próxima.. hehehe ainda não sou capaz de escrever um bom lemom... XD

Sinopse: Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar, Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme, Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega. Baseada na musica do AeroSmith. NÃO É UMA SONGFIC. HPxDM flufy

Disclaimer: harry e draco, assim como todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu.

oOoOoOo

Era cedo, o sol entrava em raios ainda fracos pelas grandes janelas com cortinas brancas.

Harry, que havia acordado a pouco, olhava para Draco, que estava deitado a seu lado e para como ele conservara o ar angelical enquanto dormia mesmo depois de tantos anos. Mesmo com os traços adultos ainda parecia aquele garoto de 16 anos por quem se apaixonou. Se lembrava do quanto sofreu para se aceitar, o quanto lutaram para que os outros os aceitassem, e também como tudo aquilo valia a pena. Já fazia 3 anos que tinham saído de hogwarts e ido morar juntos e a cada dia harry tinha maior certeza de que fizera a coisa certa e que sem o loiro não viveria.

Draco se mexeu levemente na cama, dando sinais de que logo acordaria também, assim como harry, ele não havia dormido tão bem essa noite. Ambos estavam nervosos embora não admitissem.

Sabiam que aquele seria um dia decisivo, pois depois de tantas operações da ordem aquele provavelmente seria o ultimo combate contra voldemort. Ele, assim como os comensais da morte estavam se tornando fortes e se recuperando cada vez mais rápido e se não fizessem algo a ordem poderia não agüentar.

Harry teria que matá-lo ou a guerra nunca acabaria. Mas mesmo depois de muito treinamento não sabia se seria capaz afinal nunca lutava com ele no campo de batalha, mais sim com os comensais. Mas tinha que vencer pelo mundo bruxo, tinha que vencer pelo mundo trouxa, por todos da ordem, por Draco...

Todos confiavam nele e ele não poderia desapontá-los.

Draco tinha se sacrificado demais, sofrido demais para se juntar ao lado da ordem sofrendo tortura e chantagem por parte de seu pai e de voldemort. Teve até que passar as férias na grimaud place para ficar protegido de seu pai, na férias, quando tinha 16 anos. E aquelas férias tinham mudado a vida dos dois juntando-os para sempre.

E se harry falhasse draco sofreria tudo de novo, cairia nas mãos dos comensais que fariam coisas terríveis com ele (onde harry preferia nem pensar quais seriam). E para harry pior do que morrer, era pensar em seu amado sofrendo todo tipo de torturas novamente.

Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, não naquele momento, então voltou mais uma vez seu pensamento para seu namorado dormindo sereno a seu lado. Seu cabelo liso que ia até pouco abaixo dos ombros caia discretamente por seu rosto como uma fina cortina platinada mas que não ocultava seu rosto.

Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente draco viu os olhos verde-esmeralda que haviam o conquistado com um sorriso leve no rosto e com um sorriso um pouco encabulado respondeu ao 'bom dia' do moreno com a voz ainda sonolenta. Mas nenhum dos dois levantou, ambos continuaram mantendo o contato visual em silencio.

Draco sabia, mesmo que harry tentasse não demonstrar, que o moreno estava com medo da batalha. Sabia o quanto harry odiava matar pessoas, mesmo que elas merecessem. Mesmo em todos esses anos de guerra harry não tinha matado nenhum comensal, deixando-os apenas desacordados até chegarem no cárcere do ministério. E mesmo sendo voldemort quem morreria (e draco tinha certeza disso) harry sairia diferente dessa batalha.

Enquanto se olhavam, harry tentava passar a imagem de auto confiança, mais draco via o pedido de ajuda que estava lá e tentava mostrar apoio.

- eu te amo.- a voz rouca de draco disse com simplicidade rompendo o silencio confortável que havia se formado.

Um ar melancólico passou pelo rosto de harry enquanto dizia com um sorriso pequeno "eu também..".

- e não importa o que aconteça hoje ou em qualquer outro dia eu continuarei a te amar, pra sempre.- e ao acabar de falar draco se aproximou e deu um beijo suave e doce em harry, que depois se transformou num abraço forte e reconfortante onde os dois corpos quase se fundiram em um.

E mesmo já tendo ouvido declarações tão bonitas quanto essa de draco, o moreno se emocionou tanto pelo momento como pelas palavras propriamente ditas. E após um tempo ainda no abraço harry disse com uma voz abafada –'pra sempre.'

Fim.


End file.
